


Dear Heart, It's Me

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Service Top Geralt, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Everyone expects Geralt to be a harsh lover, Jaskier most of all, and he's happy to oblige. Until he isn't.Or, Geralt gets the gentle sex he's been craving and Jaskier gets to spoil his witcher silly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 857
Collections: Abby's Witcher Collection, Best Geralt





	Dear Heart, It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an insomniatic fit at like 1 AM. I'd seen so many fics where Geralt is scared to hurt Jaskier and holds back, but I wanted a fic where Geralt just...likes it gentle. So enjoy some soft boy Geralt.

In all honesty, Geralt was panicking.

He didn't know why. Jaskier was far from the first person he'd slept with- there was no reason to act like some blushing virgin. And the bard was clearly besotted, had to be, because he was still here after all. He wasn't worried that Jaskier didn't...care for him the same way Geralt had finally admitted to.

Rather, he was worried that he wasn't satisfying Jaskier in more...intimate scenarios.

Geralt knew he was an impressive lover. He was known for being generous in size and manner, and clearly Jaskier had heard and ran with those tales, wanting a taste of the White Wolf himself after all these years. And Geralt had been happy to oblige. The bard was skilled, more than skilled, in bed and Geralt was satisfied, except…

The nagging started when one night after a particularly vicious hunt, Jaskier was riding him ardently, while Geralt held his hips and helped the bard move against him, both of them chasing their pleasure. 

"Geralt, please, more…" he said, throwing his head back and pressing Geralt's hands tighter. He was baring his throat like an offering and Geralt moved forward to kiss at his neck, to chase the taste of salt across Jaskier's skin. "You can...fuck...you can bite me. Bruise me...please, I want to feel it."

Geralt held tighter to him and it didn't take long for Jaskier to come between them. He always started babbling like that before he came. He tried to chalk it up to words thrown about in the throes of passion, but as Jaskier rolled over and fell into a post-coital slumber, Geralt worried. He didn't want to do those things to Jaskier. He never wanted to hurt him, even if that was what the bard wanted. It wasn't a matter of holding back, either. Geralt's...preferences in bed had always been on the gentler side. He preferred making a partner feel good over mindlessly chasing his own release, and he'd never liked being particularly rough. It was an easy assumption, with all their strength and stamina, that witchers would fuck like animals, and some did, but Geralt had never preferred it. 

His thoughts didn't go there often, but it made him wonder what things would have been like if he had grown up without becoming a witcher. If he had just been a man. He imagined he might have been built similarly to Jaskier, might have enjoyed...well, it didn't matter. Jaskier clearly had expectations, and if what they had together wasn't broken, Geralt wasn't going to make a fuss by chasing some silly dream. If it was what he wanted, Geralt was happy to play the part. He could do that much.

\--

It wouldn't have been a problem if Jaskier wasn't so damn perceptive, if he couldn’t read Geralt’s hmms and grimaces like a book..He should be grateful- he had Jaskier underneath him, warm and beautiful, clawing at his back and letting Geralt move over him, inside him. And yet-

"More, Geralt, gods, I'm not a doll, you won't break me…"

Geralt wants to keep going, wants so badly to give Jaskier what he wants, but for once his mouth moves faster than his brain and he says, "Not enough for you?"

He means it in a way that could be taken as playful, as dirty talk, but Jaskier knows him too well, and reads between the lines what Geralt can't ask out loud. "Are you asking if you're not enough for me?"

Geralt pulls out and rolls over, throwing a hand over his face so Jaskier can't see, but of course the traitor peels his fingers away. "Geralt?"

"I know you like it...rough."

"I'm an adventurous lover, darling,” he said, winking. “I can handle whatever...witchery secrets you've been keeping from me." He walks his fingers lightly up Geralt's chest, tone light and teasing and Geralt should agree, should leave it at that, but…

"I don't."

Jaskier rests his chin on Geralt's chest. "You don't."

Geralt shakes his head and he can't stop Jaskier from peeling his hand fully away from his face, but he can keep his eyes closed.

"Love, look at me."

Geralt cracks an eye and glances at Jaskier, whose eyes hold nothing but care and no room for argument. He sighs.

"I didn't know. I assumed, which was stupid of me. But I didn't- gods above, I didn't think you would try to keep something like this from me! Perhaps I should have but-" he cuts himself off and changes tactics. "Gods know what you've been treated like your whole life, but you do know what you want in bed matters to me, yes?"

"I...yes, but...I like what we've been doing too." It was true. He didn’t dislike anything about this. He shouldn’t ask for more, not when Jaskier was already giving him so much.

"So a little variety? Was it that hard to ask for? Variety is the spice of life! I love variety." He waggled his eyebrows and Geralt rolled his eyes, familiar fond irritation overtaking his shame.

"Come here," he said, sitting himself up against the headboard and offering the bard his lap.

Jaskier smiled and resumed their previous activities, only this time, he kept his hips at a slow roll.

"Mmm...this better, love?"

Geralt groaned, moving his hands to Jaskier's hips. Jaskier smiled a syrupy smile, like a cat that caught the canary, and continued in a sultry tone, "It must be. You must be able to feel all of me like this."

Geralt let out a whine and closed his eyes, unable to process that this was real. He was brought back by Jaskier taking his hands gently and cradling Geralt's face. "Eyes on me, love." He cracked his eyes open and Jaskier smiled that smile again. "Beautiful."

Geralt couldn't do more than moan, embarrassed by the noises he was letting out. But Jaskier wouldn't have that. 

"If you knew what you looked like...so gorgeous. And all mine."

Geralt made a noise low in his throat and Jaskier moved to brush his hair back, a gesture so tender Geralt didn't know what to do with it. 

Jaskier made a hum of approval. "Good. I love it. I love seeing you letting yourself feel good. Letting me spoil you." He ran his thumb over Geralt' s pulse point. "You'll let me, won't you? Let me take care of you?"

Geralt leaned his head against Jaskier's shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath. "Yes."

"I know you will. Because you're good, Geralt, you're so good, filling me so well…" he trailed off and ran a hand through Geralt's hair again. "Can you come for me? I wanna see it, want to see you fall apart."

Geralt gasped and shuddered through his orgasm, resting against Jaskier's shoulder. It only took Jaskier a few tugs before he was joining him. They sat in the afterglow for a moment before Jaskier pulled off of him.

"Holy...gods, if I knew I could have been doing that for months…"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Doesn't...Geralt. Did I sound bothered?"

"...no."

"Exactly. So hush and stop spoiling my afterglow."

Jaskier continued to surprise Geralt and pulled him in close to his chest, carding his fingers through his hair. Geralt tensed before relaxing into it. It felt too nice to fight for now.

"You like this."

"Hmm?"

"You like being held. Why didn't you say?"

Geralt hmmed. "I didn't...know."

"No one's ever held you like this?"

Geralt shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Jaskier sighed and kissed his forehead. "Well, from now on, I'm going to cuddle the shit out of you. Fuck the world for making you feel like you couldn't. Stupid shits, the lot of them…Well, lucky me. I’m gonna spoil you rotten."

"Jaskier?"

"Yes, dear heart?"

"Go the fuck to sleep."


End file.
